This invention relates generally to semiconductor memories.
Phase change memory devices use phase change materials, i.e., materials that may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state, as an electronic memory. One type of memory element utilizes a phase change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between generally amorphous and generally crystalline local orders or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states.
Typical materials suitable for such an application include various chalcogenide elements. The state of the phase change materials is also non-volatile, absent application of excess temperatures, such as those in excess of 150° C. for extended times. When the memory is set in either a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state representing a resistance value, that value is retained until reprogrammed, even if power is removed. This is because the programmed value represents a phase or physical state of the material (e.g., crystalline or amorphous).
Phase change memories, like other memory types, may be subject to so-called read disturbs. A read disturb occurs when there is a partial or even complete change of state after a bit is read successively. Thus, the read margin may be reduced, reducing the performance of the memory.
Therefore, there is a need for ways to reduce read disturbs in phase change memories.